Kagura (game)
}} }} is an original character created for the American-exclusive Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. She is a former ANBU member who had wished to become Tsunade's apprentice, and later the Hokage, but went rogue when Tsunade refused because of Kagura's lack of compassion for her colleagues. Kagura is seen wearing a red outfit with her white hair tied back. She has multiple tattoos shaped similarly to a flower's petals on the left sides of her face and midriff as well as her left leg. She also keeps her old ANBU blade sheathed on the same leg. Kagura fights mainly with knives attached to, and controlled by, her chakra strings. The strings allow her to do a variety of things, from swinging across a stage to sending the knives upward into the opponent from the ground. Kagura appears alongside Bando, wearing her mask to hide her identity. After a fight with Kakashi and Naruto, Kagura's mask is knocked off and her face revealed. Kakashi explains who she is to Naruto and Gaara, the latter of whom then demands to know why Kagura and Bando tried to destroy Konohagakure. The two simply laugh at the question, with Bando saying that the plan "goes on unhindered." The two then disappear, leaving Kakashi's question of what Bando meant unanswered. Kagura appears again near the end of the story. She easily defeats Towa and Komachi, who then decide to flee to report Kagura's true plans of revenge on Tsunade. Kakashi and Sakura then show up to stop Kagura from killing the two. After trading insults, Kakashi and Sakura then battle Kagura to try to keep her from getting her revenge on Tsunade. However, Kakashi's plan to stop Kagura is soon foiled when, before they can defeat her, it's revealed that Sakura had been placed under Kagura's same genjutsu that had been wreaking havoc in the village during the battle. Kagura uses this genjutsu to force Sakura to hold a kunai to own throat and threatens Kakashi that she will kill Sakura if he makes a move. She then implies that she intends to torture them, as she says, "Kakashi, Sakura...who shall suffer first? ... Now, let's make this slow and painful, shall we?" With both Sakura and Kakashi at her mercy, the tables are suddenly turned on Kagura when Tsunade shows up, knocking Sakura out before the genjutsu can force her to hurt herself. Tsunade and Kagura have a showdown in the hideout, ending in Kagura's defeat. Kagura demands to know why Tsunade became Hokage when she claims she had no intention of taking up that position. Tsunade explains that she decided to "put it all on the line for one fool's dream." She then explains why she never let Kagura become her apprentice, and Kagura, having realized her mistakes, collapses from exhaustion and dies. Trivia * Kagura is a Japanese word referring to a specific type of Shinto theatrical dance. This is referenced by one of Kagura's one-liners during gameplay: "Dance for me," and by the fact that, like many Kagura dancers, she wears a mask, although her mask is from her position in the ANBU.